Healer
by Daisy Mea
Summary: The 105th Trainee Squad graduated in 3 months due to need of soldiers and some decide to join the Survey Corps. Erwin gains suspicion about one girl and decided to keep a close eye on her. She has a secret. Is she a spy? Or something else? [OC X Erwin] (TAKES PLACE:: between the time Eren finds out about his powers and before Annie reveals hers.)
1. Meet the Top Ten

_**TAKES PLACE::**_: this takes place between the time when Eren acknowledges his power and before Annie reveals hers.

* * *

_Lola Sinclair (17)_

_Eddard Doofe (21)_

_Tucket Manngol (19)_

_Tallulah Faye (21)_

_Claude Wilson (20)_

_Kaden Wilson (20)_

_Elizabeth Graff (18)_

_Mabel Lilith (23)_

_Zohan Crop (22)_

_Duncan Andersen (20)_

"The 105th Graduating Top Ten," announced Shadis to the other ranking officers who were gathered in their separate dining hall. He named each one, in order.

There was a groan at the end, "How did it end up that five of the top ten were our biggest trouble makers?"

"I agree, how in hell did Sinclair get number one?"

"She was the best," Shadis replied. "That's how."

"Any idea where they plan on going?"

Shadis shrugged and put a hand to his shoulder, trying to massage out the tenseness in his muscles.

"They sure gave you a run for your money, didn't they?" Someone teased.

"I've never trained a group so odd," he responded while flopping down at a seat.

"Not even the last ones?"

"Well… the 104th Trainee Squad had purpose. These guys just fuck around."

"This whole thing was a waste of time! It should have never happened in the first place!" Snapped an older man, "How can we possibly train a group three years worth of training in three months?"

"You can't. We just had to do as best we could, you know? The important things–"

"It's all important when your life is on the line. These poor kids aren't gonna last a month."

* * *

Their footsteps made no sound. They ran like the shadows of a cat through the darkness of the camp. The trio dodged in and out of looming silhouettes of the buildings and cabins. Hoods covered their heads so nobody would be able to identify their faces. Finally, they came to the Trainee Dining Hall. The smaller and faster one leapt up and cleared the stairs then landed on the wooden deck with a thump. Voices of the innocent people inside sounded through the door, a hum of someone tuning a fiddle, the clatter of plates and utensils. Everything went silent when they pushed the doors open.

"WELL?" Everyone rushed to see Lola, Duncan, and Tucket. Excitement and anticipation gripped every single one of them. Lola and Duncan grinned like idiots. They were too beside themselves with joyful pride to even begin the list.

Tucket did the honor, shooting a look to his friend, "Our number one is Lola Sinclair!"

A wide smile and a proud flush washed over the strawberry blonde's complexion. Lola was no longer just the youngest girl in the whole Trainee Squad, but she was also number one. Tucket continued the list as Lola rejoiced within herself.

"I really don't care that I was last," Duncan was saying to someone, "but it's a relief that I got on there!"

Duncan, who was on the bigger side, was a shock to everyone. Most people would have been bitter or even furious that he got it over them. But because of his sweet demeanor, nobody could help but be happy for him.

Tucket appeared behind Lola then surprised her with a headlock, "So, what are we gonna do to celebrate this?"

Lola wiggled free of his grip and smirked, "Let's make some noise tonight. I want every single trainer to hear us!"

Tucket was given the nickname "pretty boy" by Shardis day one. He had dark, crimson red colored hair and emerald green eyes framed by full lashes. He and Lola had come from the same town and bonded early on in the training, becoming a dynamic-duo when it came to pranks.

Duncan grabbed his beloved fiddle and began to play a tune. The twins, Kaden and Claude, joined in with guitars and song until everyone was stomping and clapping the beat and singing along. They pushed the tables around so the center of the dining hall was cleared. Lola twirled and danced and forced others to dance with her.

The 105th Trainee Squad was an experimental group. The King wanted more soldiers because of the recent hits humanity had taken. However, a full on draft was too risky and would cause more untrained people, civilians, to perish. But taking the time to train full blown soldiers would take years. So, a certain number of people were required to come from each town and were put into training camps for three months. And so the 105th Trainee Squad was made.

This Squad was deemed a lot of trouble makers. When they weren't being trained or in class, they were breaking rules and playing pranks on the authority. As much as Shardis yelled and punished them, he had to admit that there was one thing he admired about the group as a whole: their unwavering loyalty to one another. If one person was caught in a prank, whoever else was involved turned themselves in immediately. No one suffered alone in this group. Shardis couldn't hate the 105th squad. He remembered, early into the training, while he was in the middle of scolding Lola and Tucket, he asked them why they felt it was necessary to pull immature shit.

And Lola said to him, looking into his eyes with her big golden orbs, "We just don't want to forget what it's like to live a peaceful life."

It had shocked him for a moment, but he was able to tell her, "That kind of attitude will get you killed."

* * *

The blonde man strolled through the darkening camp, hearing muffled music and singing somewhere close by. He was followed by a mousy girl solider and Zoe Hanji, who kept saying that she wanted to find where the music was coming from. Still she followed her commander to the cabin of Keith Shadis. Just as his boots tapped up the wooden steps, the door flew open furiously. Keith Shadis stood with a terrifying look on his face. However, it fell when he looked down on the tall man.

"Commander Smith," he said with raised eyebrows, "you're here early?"

"Hello, Shadis," Erwin said, "I wanted to see if any of them were interested in the Survey Corps before their graduation tomorrow."

A shadow casted over Shadis' face, a scary look of dark humor. "These Trainees aren't like any other ones we've ever had before…"

"How do you mean?" Erwin inquired. Shadis closed his door and walked down the steps, passing the commander.

"I'll show you what you're in for," he muttered while digging into his pocket. He pulled out a sheet of paper, a list of names with a few sentences of review beside each, and handed it to Erwin. He took it and tilted it so Hanji could look as well.

"Second time a girl was number one," she commented with a tone of smug pride.

_ Lola Sinclair - 17 - Very quick at learning new things. Good with blades - strong and flexible. Clumsy with 3D Gear but also terribly lucky. Throwing her life in danger for the sake of others comes too easily to her._

Erwin observed her review closely, reading it over a few times until Shadis spoke.

"She can't control herself very well with the 3D gear, but she has made some pretty risky saves. Sometimes she just flings herself around and somehow she ends up not killing herself."

The music was growing louder; the visitors realized it was coming from the Trainee Dining Hall. They approached the building, came onto the deck, and opened to doors completely unnoticed. Warm light from the lanterns inside draped over Erwin and the others. The group of Trainees were dancing, singing, and standing on top of the tables which they moved off to the sides. Shadis' scary look was back. He wanted to kill them.

"SHADIS!" A chorus shouted happily. A group rushed over, bright eyed and smiling.

"So," a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair that reached her elbows, golden eyes, and a freckled complexion stepped close to Shadis. "Do you have the top ten?"

Shadis ignored her question, placed his hand on her head and turned her towards Erwin, "Commander Smith, this is Lola Sinclair."

Realization flashed in Lola's eye - she knew who Commander Erwin Smith was. She attained a more polite attitude. "It's nice to meet you, sir." She said. Erwin reached out and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," he said.

"These are our top pranksters," Shadis nodded to the three boys who stood behind Lola. "Tucket Manngol and Kaden and Claude Wilson."

Tucket stood almost as tall as Erwin with velvet red hair slicked back. He also had sharp features, green eyes, and smiled with a one-sided dimple. Erwin recalled his review while they shook hands.

_Tucket Manngol - 19 - Exceptional with 3D gear and blades. Relies on brute force. Complete idiot and temperamental. Gets frustrated with comrades. **Duncan is always able to calm him - place two together._

Kaden and Claude said at the same time, "Pleasure."

They where both tall and lanky with tanned skin and dark, curly hair. They looked absolutely identical, Erwin had no idea who was who. He shook their hands, remembering that their reviews were identical as well.

_Kaden + Claude Wilson - 20 - Positive attitudes that leave their teammates in a good mood. Both clever. Improvising is natural where their physical talent lacks._

Erwin met the others as well, once Shadis yelled at them to stop their ruckus. Nobody seemed afraid of him.

Eddard Doofe, number two of the list, was a cocky and disliked man. He was bitter and a womanizer, but his talent was inevitable. Shadis made a note that the only reason he did not get number one was because of his attitude. Next was Tallulah, an exotic girl with tightly curled, black hair, tan skin, thick lips, and beautiful big eyes. She was very quiet and serious. Then, Elizabeth, an average girl with black hair she had cut to look like a boys. Mabel was a manly looking girl with thick muscles and a broad jaw. She kept her hair in a bun at all times. Zohan was considered the Class's "Sketch Ball". He was always quiet and alone. Lastly, Duncan Andersen. He was a heavy man but also the kindest out of them all. In their conversation, Erwin learned that he had a passion for music and knew how to play five instruments. Duncan's review said that he was better with the 3D gear than one would think and was the automatic defuse button if anyone got too hot headed or nervous.

"So," Erwin asked Duncan in the corner while they watched the others try to get Shadis to dance. "Any of you and your friends thinking about joining the Survey Corps?"

"Yes, sir, actually. There's not much of us, though. Lola, Tucket, the Twins, and I are all planning on enrolling."

Erwin smiled charmingly, "I'm glad to hear it. I'd be happy to have you."

Duncan blushed. Just then Lola turned in and joined them, a sort of satanically excited look on her face.

"Would we get to fight with Eren Jeager?"

Suspicion gripped Erwin. He didn't like the look in her eyes. "Yes."

She nodded. "Can't wait."

* * *

_What do you think!? I do not own SNK, no copyright intended!_


	2. The Survey Corps

Lola stood by her horse in the early morning, the cool air blowing her hair gently. Her horse, a tall and muscular mare that she became quite fond of, nudged her impatiently with a snort. Lola stroked her neck while nervous butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. They had graduated... and were now about to meet with those of the 104th Trainee Squad. A boney finger jabbed into her back, snapping her out of her daze.

"You alright, Lo?" Kaden asked with Claude by his side.

"You look so serious!" Claude observed right after.

Lola smirked, "Me?"

Claude ruffled her hair while she twitched away from Kaden's finger poking into her side. She spun around slapped Kaden's arm while ducking away, giggling. Just then, the sound of horse hooves made them freeze. There he was, Commander Erwin Smith with his sharp features and icy blue eyes up top a dark horse in a crisp uniform. Despite his lack of harshness, he somehow was more intimidating than Shadis.

"We are leaving for the Trost District, where the others are waiting." That was all he said before gently pressing his heel to the side of his horse. Lola swung herself onto her mare, who she decided to call Stella. She had never been to Trost before and this sparked her excitement. She brought Stella in line with Tucket.

"You ever been to Trost?"

"Course not," he replied almost bitterly. More people from the 105th Trainees joined the Survey Corps than Lola had expected. Eddard, Mabel, and Elizabeth from the top ten and also about twenty others from the Squad as well.

"Twenty-eight new recruits in total," Duncan stated, pulling up beside Lola, "That's not a lot."

"Probably better than what they expected," Tucket muttered.

Lola knew whenever Tucket was either nervous, upset, or embarrassed he acted pouty and irritated - as he was doing now. She let go of the reigns of her horse and leaned out of the saddle to dig through Duncan's backpack of belongings. Her hand then found the neck of the small ukulele. Letting Stella free to follow the small heard, she began to strum. Nobody joined in but they listened. They listened intently to Lola's humming and the sound of the ukulele, letting it calm their nerves.

Erwin looked over his shoulder, finding the player within their caravan of soldiers. _Lola Sinclair._ He didn't bother to stop her. They road for hours through the villages and towns, Lola would literally throw the ukulele to others on their horses to give them a turn to play. They all played until they reached the gates to Trost. Erwin nodded to the members of the Garrison and they all passed without question. Lola stood on the stirrups of her saddle to look over those in front of her.

_How amazing!_ She thought with delight. The sun shined down upon the city. Her eyes glistened with wonder at the people and the markets and the buildings. Trost was a respectable place, but it did not compare to the capital, Mitras. The buildings and homes varied between stone and wood, with windows and shutters and little flower baskets.

"Tuck, Tuck!" Lola dove over, nearly falling, and tugged on her friend's sleeve. "Are you seeing this place!?"

"What's so good about it?" Eddard growled, "This is nothing compared to where I'm from."

Tucket and Lola shot him dirty looks.

"Oooh, right," Eddard laughed obnoxiously, getting the attention of others, "I forgot - you two are the slum dogs! Strange how to became friends with someone like Duncan... well... no I take that back. He's rich but he's a fucking fatass, the only thing he has going for him is a nice personality."

"I don't understand how you haven't been stabbed to death yet," Lola said flatly. "Your personality is pure shit."

It was true; Lola and Tucket came from a slum from one of the many outcrop districts. They had seen each other countless times in the slum but never spoke until the draft.

Eddard turned his horse with a yank of the reigns to come towards Lola, however a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and glasses intercepted him. An enthusiastic smile was plastered on her face creepily. She looked at him through her lenses, "Now, now. You don't want us to have to punish you already, do you? Do you even know what we do as punishment in the Survey Corps?"

"Hanji," a deep voice said, "that's enough." Commander Smith had stopped his horse and was dismounting by a stable. The recruits copied his movements and dropped their horses off in the stable. They were led into a building and were immediately faced with a countless number of faces, all dressed in the same Survey Corps uniform.

The glares were harsh and clear and given by almost everyone who was there. Lola's confidence dropped significantly and she suddenly wanted to curl up and disappear. Still, when the Commander began to introduce them, she saluted with all her might. She hoped she was doing a good job of composing herself. When the Commander was done, he dismissed the new recruits and left with other, and clearly more important, soldiers.

Nobody came to greet the new members of the Survey Corps, leaving them awkwardly standing in the front of the large room. Lola's eyes scanned the crowd of soldiers. She had no idea what Eren Jaeger looked like, but still she searched for him. Without any luck, she turned and made her way for a corner, followed by those in her class.

* * *

"Did it look like she was looking for someone?" Armin mumbled curiously to Mikasa and Eren.

"Who knows," Eren replied bitterly. He was the most furious out of everyone about the new recruits. He had to train three years to get where he was, and here are some random people showing up after three months? He kept his glare straight on the girl, Lola, who Commander Smith introduced as their number one. She was talking to the fat guy beside her while braiding her hair. Then, her eyes drifted from her comrades face and locked with Eren's. She muttered something else and a strange expression came over her face. Lola kept his gaze and began to approach him. The red-haired guy, the fat guy, and the two identical guys followed behind her.

"Hey," she said, standing a few inches taller than Eren.

"Hi." He snapped.

"I'm Lola," she extended a hand. Eren hesitated but took it. Her hands were rough but warm.

"Eren," he introduced, "Eren Jaeger."

Her golden eyes seemed to flash, but she then turned to Armin and Mikasa.

"I'm Armin Arlert." Armin said in a more friendly tone, "And this is Mikasa."

Lola nodded and smiled, "This is Tucket, Duncan, Kaden, and Claude. Nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise," Armin replied.

A hush fell upon the crowd while the Commander returned, Levi at his side.

"We are going to split the new recruits into the already existing expedition divisions." Commander Smith announced. He began with those who were not in the top ten, placing about five into each division. Then, three from the top ten that Eren hadn't met, Eddard, Mabel, and Elizabeth were placed in the right flank. Kaden, Claude, and Duncan were placed in the same flank as Armin. Then, to much of Eren's dislike and confusion, Lola Sinclair and Tucket were placed with him, the Commander, and Captain Levi.

Levi glanced to Erwin from the corner of his eye, "You're suspicious about her, yet you place her with humanity's only hope?"

"That way I can keep an eye on her." Erwin replied lowly, "If anything were to happen, that's our confirmation."


	3. Tensions

Eren walked through the once destroyed town of Trost. He had plugged the breach only a week ago, and already the construction and repairs were coming along well. He was thankful that nobody knew his face, but word of a human-titan-shifter had spread like wildfire. Some denied the idea. Complete bullshit, they'd say. Others claimed to be witnesses to the strange beast, looking like no other Titan they had seen before. Mikasa walked by Eren's side closely, not saying a word. The soldiers were free to roam for a few hours before the Survey Corps all made their way outside of Wall Rose.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, making Eren pause to turn. Jean was approaching with Bertoldt and Reiner, and just beyond them Eren could see Armin with Sasha and Connie. He and Mikasa waited for everyone to catch up before strolling along the streets.

"Anybody hungry? I really want to eat right now." Sasha asked when they were all together. There was a chorus of agreements.

Jean stealthily got himself between Mikasa and Eren, "I know a pretty good pub a few blocks away."

"So what's up with the new recruits?" Connie commented. "I don't think any of them are our age."

"I think the whole idea was dumb." Eren spit hotly.

"They can't expect soldiers to be prepared in such little time," Reiner said. Eren was quick to agree.

"And it's not fair! Everyone else had to train for three years! We got here through blood, sweat, and tears. Tell me how this is at all OK!?"

"Eren, quiet down." Armin muttered as they walked into the pub. At a center table sat Lola and her clique along with the other three from their top ten. Her back was facing them but her friends noticed yet ignored Eren and the others. This irked Eren greatly. He continued to grumble while they sat down and ordered simple food. The restaurant didn't have much to offer at this time, only a few kinds of soup. Eren's was bland and gooey, but it was warm and filled him up. He kept shooting glares over his shoulder to Lola's group, unnoticed.

"I don't like them." Eren grumbled again, "Something is just... off."

"Give 'em a piece of your mind, Eren!" Reiner encouraged. "Show 'em who's boss."

"Wase of time," Eren replied while spooning more of the pale soup into his mouth.

"I'll do it," Jean spoke up, glancing to Mikasa. Reiner slapped him on the back with an amused smile. Everyone turned to watch Jean approach the table with a straightened back. Eren propped his chin onto his hand to watch, not surprised at all that Jean would be the one to do this. Those sitting at the table turned their faces up.

* * *

Lola turned a curious face up to an unfamiliar face, dressed in a Survey Corps uniform. Her eyes traveled from him to the table where Eren sat with a group. She wondered when they arrived and turned back to the tall guy. "Hi." She said, "Who are you?"

"Jean," was all he said. He was clearly here not to make friends. Catching the vibe, Tucket, Eddard, and Mabel tensed to match the aggression. Lola continued to shovel food into her mouth, watching. The stranger comrade tilted his chin up slightly to look down upon Eddard, who sat directly in front of him. Eddard, being the proud, cocky bastard he is, looked ready to strangle Jean.

"Who are you guys?" Jean hissed.

"Don't worry about it," Tucket replied nonchalantly, continuing to eat his food. Jean's eyes flashed with anger, he grabbed Tucket's shoulder and forced him to turn.

"Who do you think you are!?" He snapped, causing a hush to fall upon the pub. Eddard stood, showing off his height. Tucket and Mabel both stood as well to overpower Jean. That was when Eren stepped in, getting heated.

"You think you can just waltz in without a care in the world?" He passionately said, "I don't think you understand what you're doing here. You can't just fuck around like you're doing now. There are people's _lives_ at steak. This is _our_ home and those are _my_ comrades and I will do _anything_ to protect them! Don't go fucking it up!"

Now Lola stood up, angered. She kept her voice down but spoke cooly and sternly, "Listen. This is our home, too. We're apart of the Survey Corps, so that makes you and everyone else _our_ comrades now. We're your comrades, too. How about you try and get to know us before assuming we're trying to fuck everyone over. I thought a fucking titan–"

"Soldiers!" A bark came from the door. Commander Erwin Smith stood, hands behind his back, stern eyes fixed on Eren and Lola. Eren stared at Lola with confusion. _How did she know I was a Titan shifter?_ He thought. He shook it off, guessing the Commander had told her.

The two swallowed their words and stepped away. Erwin took two broad steps inside and motioned for them to exit. They young soldiers obeyed without being told twice. Lola glanced at Eren, letting him be the first to move. She moved slowly, leaning over to take her jacket off the back of the chair, sauntering to the door, passing the commander. She knew he was staring her down. But she refused to allow her eyes to drift from directly in front of her.

* * *

_I do not own SNK, no copyright intended! Tell me what you think!_


End file.
